Humid Nights Revisited
by o0obubbleso0o
Summary: A smutty one shot... Sarah is staying in her old bedroom on a hot, humid summer night five years after running the Labyrinth. She had put her childhood behind her, but it takes the careful attention of an ageless man with mismatched eyes to lead her in to woman hood. Too bad it was just a dream. Or was it?


A/n- I went back to one of my old fics to clear some cob webs. I meant to clean it up, but it's pretty much a rewrite, so I thought I would re-post it. :)

Review are loved. Like Jareth. And his pants. Which I don't own, BTW.

* * *

><p>There wasn't a star in the sky that night. It was humid, indicative of a coming summer storm. Not even a breeze or the call of a bird penetrated the stillness of that moment. Even the crickets languished in silence. Was it the reverence of a night spent in sleep, or the ominous oppression of the grave?<p>

Curtains, sheer and lacy, hung flaccid from the rod. The window that the curtains protected was flung open wide in the hopes of catching a breeze that didn't exist on that humid night.

The sole occupant of the room was inside, asleep on the bed. Covers were strewn aside, and a white linen nightgown lay in a puddle of moonlight on the floor. The only sound that broke the stillness was the steady breathing of the dark haired girl in the bed. It seemed not even the house had been able to avoid the deathly stillness that had taken over the night.

The moon was full, swollen. It looked down into the room of the young woman, watching her chest move up and down. Its pale light smiled suggestively down on her body, throwing her curves into sharp relief.

A shadow, moving with grace and purpose, glided across the moon and spiraled down closer. An owl screeched in the night, and a white feathered form descended through the window.

It wasn't claws or talons that landed on the old wooden floor, but soft leather boots. The floor boards normally would have groaned in pain at the most gentle footfall, but when those boots caressed the boards, they almost seemed to moan with pleasure.

His shadow fell across the pool of night clothes, and a sculpted eyebrow rose. A smirk, almost as lascivious as the man in the moon that night, took over his soft lips. The leer distorted his features slightly, his handsome face hiding the heart of a predator. He chuckled, and it left his mouth a feral growl as he slunk towards the bed.

Looking down at the girl, the predator surveyed his prey. His prize sighed in her sleep, a sheen of perspiration making her glow dimly in the crude moonlight. She stretched, arching her back. Waking, she yawned quietly, rubbing her eyes as she sat up, trying to gather her bearings.

She'd been dreaming, and she looked around the room for the disturbingly handsome stranger, sighing in relief when he was no where to be seen. Chiding herself for her foolishness, she returned to her pillow.

A darkness engulfed the room as an dark, brooding storm cloud swallowed the moon hungrily. Lightening struck a tree near the window. The wind howled through the window. A deafening crack invaded the room as the tree was rent in two. The young girl's eyes snapped open, and she filled her lungs to scream... But all that could be heard as the thunder faded was the wild haired, wild eyed man chuckling as he descended on her.

His hands were soft and smooth, cool against her warm skin. He held her in place firmly, growling as he claimed her mouth, suppressing any protest before it could leave her mouth, stealing her breath. Her mouth was soft, sweet and warm. He coaxed her in to his kiss, savoring the taste of her. He knew she would resist. He wanted her to resist, as she always had. It was not in his nature to be gentle. He wanted to plunder, to take. He restrained himself as he tempted her. When her eyes slid closed and she opened her mouth to him, he pressed forward. He probed, he savored, and he pushed.

She whimpered in surprise when he took her bottom lip in his, no longer gentle, as his hands moved across her body. He felt the curve of her thigh, up her flat stomach, and barely brushed her nipples as he used his body to hold her down. Her skin tingled and flushed as started to moan softly. Her blue eyes widened, meeting his. Her eyes flashed in recognition, and then... She was mesmerized. One eye was a cold blue, threatening and wild. The other was a warm green, hungry and passionate. If he weren't claiming her so forcefully, she would have thought she had seen something akin to kindness. They stared into her, and she flushed.

His hand moved back down her body, and the spell was broken. Her wrists were held tightly in his hands, and he held her to the bed. Her heart pounded with fear, and part of her wanted to fight... part of her wanted more. His finger traced the lace edge of her panties, sending shivers of apprehension and anticipation down her spine. He hooked his finger through the waist band. His eyes flashed. Growling, he ripped her panties away, adding them to the night gown on the floor.

Tangling his fingers in her wavy black locks, he kissed and nibbled her neck, starving for the taste of her. Her breath came faster, and her neck arched for him with a mind of it's own. Her body ached.

He slid his hand down her thigh. With a languid smile, he settled his palm against her untouched womanhood, feeling the warmth of her desire. Her eyes were wide, and his smile was impish as he applied pressure to her mound. She gasped as he sent jolts of sensation through her body. Slowly, he opened her legs, giving himself full access. He explored her, finally settling his attentions on the nub that house the core of her pleasure. She writhed a moaned from the sensations, and he licked his lips in anticipation.

"Hmmmmm…. Pet…" He moaned into her ear. The low sound reverberated through her whole body. In the blink of an eye, his clothes, the only barrier between them, disappeared. He relished the feel of her body, flush against his. Desire raged in his mismatched eyes. The girl whimpered as his gazed stroked every inch of her body. The feel of his hard flesh pressed against her soft curves filled her with fear... But she realized that it wasn't the man she feared. It wasn't pain. Her own desire held her, terrified.

The rain started to batter the house savagely. The storm had broken loose. He wasted no more time in his conquest. He could bear it no longer. The savage man held her in his gaze as he explored her body with deft fingers. Thunder crashed again and he thrust into her. Her gasp was swallowed by the tempest that raged around them as he broke through her maiden head, taking her innocence and claiming it for himself.

He did not hold her captive any longer. He ushered her out of innocence, guiding her lust, feeding the flames. She lost control. Her body begged to be claimed, controlled. With every breath, her movements became more relentless, searching, seeking an enigmatic, elusive prize. An ageless man and untried young woman had become one carnal beast. Clawing, biting, they devoured each other. She drew him in to herself deeper, tangling her fingers in his hair. He had claimed her, taken her virtue and replaced it with desire, but even as she spiraled deeper into the wanton embrace of the wild man, she refused to give herself to him completely. With a growl of her own, she pushed against her seducer and captor. He could have her body. He could have her desire. He would not have power over her.

They did not separate as she took the lead, pleasure mounting as she rode him, relishing the control. She used his body to climb to the peak of her lust. She hung on the edge, sure there must be something more. It was a dangerous fever, growing within her, a fire to consume her. He growled, matching her thrust for animalistic thrust. He placed his hands on her hips, slowing her movements, holding her down on top of and around him. He moved beneath her as he slowed her to a stop. She was panting, her breasts rising and falling pruriently. Her hair was tangled, moving around her head as the gale winds blew into the dark room. Her eyes shone as the lightning pounded into the ground, and she fought against his grasp, frightened of stopping, of losing the well of feeling building within her, and of giving him control.

He found her breath taking, disheveled and panting like a strumpet. She had wanted dominion over their coupling. He had given it to her, as he gave her everything she asked for, if only briefly. He indulged her too much. If she wouldn't relinquish control, he would take it. She had feared him. She had loved him. She had enslaved him with her innocence. He had seen her dreams, studied her desires... And now, he would give them to her.

Her lips were parted, her eyes hooded. She seemed dazed as he gathered her in his arms. His caress made her pliant. She was strong willed, stubborn. If he continued to force her pleasure upon her, she would continue to fight. He would dominate her will. He would bask in the glow of her pleasure. He would play her body like an instrument, make it sing. His eyes, cold and calculating, feral and burning, drank in the sight of her as he lay her on the bed. She whimpered. He smiled. She'd scorned him all those years ago. She had denied him her love, despite all he had done for her. He had begged her. Tonight, he would see her beg.

She watched him, frustration written on every line of her body, as he knelt, running his hands up her legs. She vibrated with tension, and while it was delightful to feel her body long for a release only he could give, he had to hear her say it. Her eyes widened as he bent to kiss her center, lapping at the dewy nectar of her woman hood. When she leaned back on the bed, the savage man slowed his ministrations. She raised her hips, and he backed away. This would end with her release... at his leisure. The girl- no, woman, now- tried to trap him to her, holding him with her knees. He slowed further, pressing her legs down to the bed, opening her core to him. He brought her to the edge, time and again, until the pleasurable whimpers became desperate moans.

"Please..." She whispered.

His smile against her skin was wolfish. "Have I not always given you everything you asked for?" Moving up her body, nipped and kissed her everywhere, until he was looking her in the eyes. She tried his patience.

"I can't bear it any longer..."

"Precious thing," he toyed with her breasts, kissing the rosy peaks, tweaking, nipping between words. "Say the words, and I will set you free."

"Please..." She whimpered. He grinned. He toyed with her.

"Say the words." His command was soft, but firm.

"I wish..." He stroked her, the speed and intensity growing as she spoke. "I wish..." His mouth toyed with her breasts as he stoked the fire within her. "I wish... you would... take me. Take me, now."

Growling, he invaded her again in one long, slow, deep stroke. They were one being. She cried out as he plundered her, deeper, harder. His slow, forceful strokes promised her freedom, release. The girl knew that with each stroke he claimed more of her. Each thrust was another link in the chain that he would use to bind her. He could dominate her. He could posses her. He could control her body, make her quiver with desire or tremble with fear... She didn't care, as long as he didn't stop.

He worshiped this woman with his body. She was his. She had her chance to turn back, and now it was too late. He buried himself in her as he felt her body shudder, inviting him in further as she plummeted from the peak of her pleasure. He spilled his seed into the warmth of her waiting, pliant womb, holding himself inside of her as she rode the aftershocks of her pleasure. Her eyes were shut tight as she focused on the joy of her release.

When they opened, he was gone.

For the first time in a week, a breeze stirred the curtains. The crystal moon shone down into her room.

Her panting was fevered. Empty and alone, she searched her room. Her door was locked from the inside. Her panties were intact.

"It was so real." Shivering, her head fell back to the pillow, her eyelids heavy. Logic said it was a dream, the product of the oppressive heat and her own pent up sexual tension. Water dripped from the eves of the house as tears fell from her eyes. The storm had ravaged the world, providing it with release before leaving it alone. She found herself watching the moon for a few moments. She glistened in it's knowing glow, and she could swear that she still felt the wild man's hands on her flesh.

Her body resonated with pleasure as she slipped into her night dress. Shivering as it slid down her body, she sighed and sank in to her bed, relishing the feel of her cotton night gown on her skin, and the cool jersey of her pillow on her face. Despite all evidence to the contrary, part of her still felt as if what she had experienced with the man who was a memory was real. Part of her felt that he was still there with her, waiting, biding his time. It was terrifying and thrilling.

There was a soft knock on her door. Forcing herself out of bed was hard, but she made her way to the door, floating on a cloud of euphoria as she unlocked it and opened it a crack.

"I had a bad dream." The small voice was shaky.

"Come on, then." She moved out of the way, letting the toe headed little boy into the room. He went straight to her bed and crawled under the covers, holding out his arms to be held. "Tell me the story again?"

"You already know the story, Toby."

"It's better when you tell it." He sniffed. "Please, Sarah?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, sliding on top of the covers and wrapping her arms around the little boy she had very nearly lost some five years ago. She kissed his head, and settled back on the bed.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess, who was asked to watch her little brother. He was a handsome little prince, but they didn't always get along. One night, when they were both particularly crabby, the beautiful, selfish princess wished her helpless baby brother away to the underground, to be turned in to a goblin. The king of the goblins, ever generous, if malicious, granted her wish..."

Toby's breath grew steady, and he trailed off to sleep. Sarah lay awake in bed. As the moon moved across the sky, she saw an owl land on the tree branch outside of her room, and she swore she heard singing coming from the old mirror in the corner of her room...


End file.
